


Seasick

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lost count of the amount of times he's caught himself staring at Sousa. Glancing at him when he tells a joke to see if he'll laugh (he always does). Rolling his eyes at him when one of the other Agents is being an idiot (he rolls his right back). Winking at him whenever they have to partner up (Sousa blushes every time, it'd be hilarious if it didn't look so good on him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasick

Thompson wonders how long it will take for someone to notice. Because for the Chief of the SSR, for a bloody secret agent, he isn't exactly sly.

He's lost count of the amount of times he's caught himself staring at Sousa. Glancing at him when he tells a joke to see if he'll laugh (he always does). Rolling his eyes at him when one of the other Agents is being an idiot (he rolls his right back). Winking at him whenever they have to partner up (Sousa blushes every time, it'd be hilarious if it didn't look so good on him).

Carter's noticed. He sees that she flirts more with him when she knows he's looking. He knows he deserves the pain that causes, taking credit for something he didn't do. But. But he couldn't very well have said "Actually I was too busy trying not to jump my partner and it was this woman who saved us all".

No. That wouldn't have gone down too well at all. But he does feel bad, so as the Chief, he puts Carter and Sousa in charge more. Listens to them, trusts them to make the right calls. And so far it's paid off.

Well. Up until tonight that is.

"Remind me why you thought this was such a good idea again?". He glares at Sousa, clutching at the walls of the boat they've been trapped in for what feels like goddamn hours. Sousa glares right back "How was I supposed to know they were expecting us? Peggy said we'd have the element of surprise!".

"Of course she bloody did" Thompson mutters darkly under his breath, trying his hardest not to think about the water. Or the motion of the boat. Or the urge to throw up.

Sousa goes quiet, and when Thompson opens his eyes he realises he's looking directly at him, worry clouding his features. Well that's not a shock, it seems to be his resting face. Eyes always wide in puppy-dog worry.

Sousa approaches him slowly, Thompson fights to keep his eyes on him as the ground beneath his feet lurches once more. Right, a boat. Yay (!).

"Listen to my voice Thompson, can you do that?". Thompson nods, oh, no, that was a terrible idea. He grimaces, squeezing his eyes shut again. He feels Sousa come up next to him, and distantly, is aware he's speaking, he tries to focus on his voice. "- still listening to me right? Chances are Peggy and her team are fine, in fact they're probably on their way to us right now. Can't be more than ten minutes away?".

Thompson whimpers, ten minutes?! Sousa makes a contemplative sound "Seasick?" He offers, Thompson opens his eyes and glares at him, Gee, ya think dumbass? Sousa smirks back, but then the boat gives a particularly harsh rock, and Thompson goes sprawling into Sousa, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

\---

"Thompson?"

"Thompson?"

" ..."

"Jack?"

Thompson groans, reaching to shut the person up. His hand closes round the person's mouth, and he sighs, pushing his head further into the person's... The person's... Into the person's Sweatervest? Puzzled, he pulls back from his nuzzling, and finds himself staring into Sousa's eyes.

Eyes wide with mirth and worry, and it isn't until Sousa pointedly looks down that Thompson realises his hand is still covering Sousa's mouth, hot puffs of air making contact with his palm, making his skin tingle. Reluctantly he pulls his hand away and groans, "Did I land on you?". Sousa nods so he groans again, trying desperately to hide his face in Sousa's neck again.

This time Sousa flinches away, and Thompson realises what pain he must be in, especially if he landed awkwardly on his leg, and Sousa must be even more uncomfortable than he's letting on, what with having his male boss on top of him, so Thompson tries to move, places his elbows on the ground and pushes himself up. Until a tight grip on his bicep stops him.

He looks back down at Sousa, confused, and stills, lying in a plank position hovering over Sousa's body, practically breathing into each other's mouths. He goes to move again but this time it brings his leg into contact with Sousa's crotch and oh. Oh. He looks back into Sousa's eyes, startled, and watches the fear grow in them until Sousa is practically trembling beneath him.

He lets himself move down a little, the fabric of their suits rubbing together to create friction, Thompson manages to hold in a moan, Sousa is less successful. He stutters as Thompson grins down at him, rocking against him again, and looks up at Thompson, brown eyes open and pleading.

He leans further down, pressing their foreheads together and laughing into his mouth as Sousa groans "You bastard" and pushes up into him, moaning breathlessly. Thompson gives up and gives into the urge to kiss Sousa, biting at the corner of his mouth before sucking on his bottom lip. When Sousa's hand clenches on Thompson's arm again they both moan, and Thompson speeds up his rocking as Sousa's other hand makes its way into his hair, and pulls sharply.

Thompson shudders and in retaliation bites down into Sousa's shoulder, hard. "Jack-" Sousa's bitten-off moan almost sends Thompson over the edge there and then but he leans down, mouth brushing against the shell of Sousa's ear as he whispers words - filthy promises and breathy moans - into his ear, whimpering as Sousa bites back an array of sounds.

When Sousa grinds up into him, Thompson loses it, and bites into his bottom lip to stop the broken "Daniel" from leaving his lips as he comes. He succeeds, mostly. Hearing his name pushes Sousa over the edge too, and he holds tightly onto Thompson as he comes, not even trying to hold in his groan of "Jack".

Thompson shudders, placing his hands either side of Sousa's body and steadying himself, recovering quickly he looks Sousa in the eye and smiles as he pushes himself up, leaning back down to help the other man up as the boat rocks precariously. Thompson hands Sousa his crutch, earlier seasickness all but forgotten as they hear Carter and her men approaching outside the door. Perfect timing, Thompson thinks bitterly.

Sousa grins at him earnestly, "Feel better now?" He teases, adjusting his trousers awkwardly with his free hand. Thompson glares at him in response and mirrors his movement, he feels a smile begin to creep its way onto his face and turns around, back to Sousa as the door shudders and breaks, Carter's face peering through into the gloom. And Thompson really didn't notice how dark it was in here before she opened the door.

"Hello boys" She smiles at them, almost threateningly Thompson thinks, then shakes his head, there's no way she's a threat to them. He smiles tightly at her as he struts through the broken-down door and past the sniggering officers, who immediately shut up following a stern glare from Thompson. He hears Carter help Sousa out of the room behind him and continues walking away, fighting the urge to turn around.

\---

Later at the Office Sousa will smile at him, and Thompson may or may not smile back.

But for now, Thompson stalks away from the boat, from Carter and from Sousa, and doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I got sad so I wrote some Souson to take my mind off it.
> 
> It's smut, i'm so sorry it's awful.
> 
> Feedback is beautiful and so are you.


End file.
